Undercover
by judaiXasuka12hk
Summary: Alternate Universe Persona 3&4. Minato Arisato is an undercover cop Who has had a rather hard life with his parents dead and him having to take care of his sister and he is a rather distant person and usually likes to be alone but when a brown haired girl comes into his life will he change his personality or will he be the same forever
1. A Different Tale

I do not own Pesona 3 & 4 they are owned by Atlus..All i own is the Story

* * *

A Different Tale

It was 9:00 PM at Iwatodai Station a girl with Brown hair, Pink shirt, With a Black skirt and heart-choker was walking around after she got off her train. "Damn...I mean i was going to go to Kyoto for awhile but...Oh well i just hope that i will have a nice vacation and-" The girl was cut off by a group of strange men walking towards her. _"Oh great...Don't worry Yukari you just have to ignore them and move along..." _She said in her mind as she walked past the group. But right when she got past them..

"Hello there hot stuff are you lost?" One of the men asked as he and the group got closer to her. Yukari continued to walk she walked until she was at an alley she was going to go out the other end but she looked back to see if they were following her and they were _"Ugh...Great now i have men following me...I mean really i thought this place was a nice and clean place but i guess i was wrong...EEK!" _Yukari's thoughts were interrupted by a hand that had grabbed her by the waist.

"Come on Babe..We can show you a real good time" One of the punks said as his hand it's way to Yukari's left breast. Yukari slapped the punks hand away and kicked him in the groin she started to run but she was caught by one of them "Stupid bitch!" the punk said as he slapped Yukari which caused her to fall and hit her head which made her unconscious .

Yukari was surrounded by the punks as they got closer to her_ "Damn...It..." She thought as she blacked out but she then started to hear things_

"UGH!"

"AAH!"

"DAMN IT RUN!"

The thugs ran for their lives as a blue haired boy walked into the alley. The boy looked at Yukari and picked her up "Jeez...Thank goodness i got here in time...Who knows what they could have done to you..." The boy said as he carried her off

* * *

10 Hours later

? Point Of View

THUD!

I look up from my book and look at the hallway behind me and my room door opens and out comes the girl from the other night.

"Ugh...My head..Stupid bag laying on he ground and making me trip...Okay i think its time to just sit down." She said, I guess she thought she was at her house...She walked into the living room she looked half asleep...I mostly knew this because she didn't even notice me...She then sat down "Boy am i glad that i got away from those punks and came here in one piece" She said as she rubbed her eyes and then looked up at me...And the look on her face was priceless "EEK!" She screamed as she looked at me.

"Um...Hello to you too" I said, she glared at me and walked over to me "Uh..."

"You have 5 minutes to tell me who you are and why i'm here!" She yelled, I sighed and closed my book as i got up. "My name is Minato Arisato...And for why your here i saved you from those guys who were...Well about to do something to you if i hadn't been there." I said, She looked at me in shock but she calmed down..."...Oh right are you hungry Yukari?"

She looked at me with a shocked expression "How do you know my name?" She asked...I looked at something that was on the table and she looked at the table as well "Is that my wallet?". I nodded as i gave it back to her, she checked it to make sure everything was in it "Okay...And to answer your question...Yes i am" she said as she walked int the kitchen.

I got up and walked into the kitchen to and i checked the stove..Yukari was surprised that i was already cooking food, i was cooking Eggs and Bacon. "Okay so...I called your mom...Well i tried to at least but there was no answer...So-" I was cut off by her.

"Let's not talk about her please." She said in a angry voice as i gave her the plate with food on it...I could already tell that her and her mother were not on good terms...We ate at the kitchen able and i could tell that something was bothering her as we ate "Hey Minato...Do you live here all by yourself?" She asked

That was one question that i was hoping she would not ask "...Yeah..I decided to come back because this is where my parents died in a car accident back in 1999..On the Moonlight Bridge" I said, her eyes widened when i said that "Although i do have a sister...But she's..."

I stopped myself...I didn't want to tell her what happened with her because it was my fault..."I see...You don't have to tell me if you don't want to...I'm kinda like you...My dad died in the incident that happened in 1999...You know the Kirijo Group explosion." She said "...Me and my mom aren't exactly on good terms...She keeps dating other men now that dad's gone...I...I just can't think of her as a mother now..."

I looked at her...I saw sadness and anger in her eyes...She must have really been through a lot in her life.

* * *

Normal Point of View

Yukari sighed as she finished eating "Well i guess i'll be going" She said as she got up from her chair "Thanks for taking care of me" She started to go back into Minato's room but...

"Your stuff has already been unpacked and is in the room at the end of the hall..." Minato said as he got up from his chair. Yukari turned to Minato with a shocked expression "Y-you unpacked my s-stuff!? Why!?" She yelled. Minato looked at her and smiled at her reaction "Well the reason why we did it was-" He was cut off by Yukari

"Who's WE!?" She yelled then all of the sudden she heard an all to familiar voice.

"HA! Yuka-tan your reactions are still so funny!" The voice said, Yukari turned around to see a teen with a cap on, a goatee, wearing a black short sleeved shirt and jeans.

"JUNPEI!?" Yukari yelled in Anger, Minato was confused while Junpei and Yukari were talking..Well more like arguing..When the two stopped Yukari turned to Minato "How do you know him?" She asked

"Well..One day i was just relaxing at the park and we suddenly bumped into each other and started to talk" Minato answered as he started to was the plates off "How do you two know each other?". The two turned to each other "School" they both said.

"Anyways why did you unpack my stuff?" Yukari asked as she walked to the room at the end of the hall, there she saw her stuff unpacked and in a pink room her stuff was already put into drawers and the closet...

"Minato figured that since you just came from the train station that we should make a room for you to stay in since hotels cost a lot of money.." Junpei said as he sat in the living room and turned on the TV

Yukari looked at Minato "Um..I thank you for this but..Is it really okay for me to stay here?" Yukari asked as she walked into the living room. Minato walked into the living room and sat down next to Junpei

"Sure i don't mind" Minato said as he picked his book up from the table and smiled at Yukari. Yukari blushed at Minato's smile for some reason but the blush went away quickly "Besides..It would be nice to have some company around here" Minato said

Yukari sighed but then smiled " Okay then..Well i'm going back to my room for a bit.." Yukari said as she walked into her room and closed the door.

Minato started to read his book until Junpei said something "I don't think this is a good idea man...I mean if she's gonna stay at least tell her what your going to do about-" Junpei was cut off by Minato

"Junpei i already have my mind made up...Heck you know i can't back down..If i do the whole operation would be for nothing and the entire Police force would be in jeopardy" Minato said as he looked Junpei dead in the eyes .

"Yeah i know but maybe there is another way that you can snag him peacefully like...Um...Talking to him!" Junpei said "Heck why don't you just leave to the other police members instead of going under cover."

This made Minato sigh in annoyance "Junpei..They are Cops...I'm an Undercover Cop the rules are different...The regular cops these days are just day to day people who will know nothing of the situation and will act like a fool and make the wrong decision. While an Undercover Cop knows all about the target by getting close and becoming one of them..That's why i can't let anyone else do this..Even Naoto said that it was a good idea" Minato said

Junpei sighed in defeat and got up "Alright you win i'll leave you to your dangerous lifestyle..Just be careful" Junpei said as he got up from the couch and left

Minato looked up from his book and at the TV it appered that there was a accident at the Moonlight Bridge and only a child survived...It only reminded him of that bight all over again "Damn...I need some sleep" he said as turned off the TV, got up and went to his room . _"Tch...Junpei might be right...Why am i letting this girl stay here.. She could get in the way of my work..Maybe this is god saying that i need to change from being a person who likes to be alone to a persona who likes to 'hangout with his friends' Hmph" _Minato said as he laid on his bed.

* * *

Please Review


	2. A Harsh Past

Persona 3 & 4 belong to Atlas i only own the story

* * *

A Harsh Past

That same day Yukari went out to the grocery store to get food since they were running out of it. As she went to the store she felt a presence following her as she walked into the store, Then Yukari turns around and sees an all to familiar face "Yukari-chan! It is you!" A girl with short teal green hair said as she hugged Yukari. Yukari looked at the girl and that's when it hit her "F-Fuuka?" Yukari asked, This made the girl look up at her with a smile and then Yukari returned the hug.

"It's been awhile!" Fuuka said as she and Yukari walked into the store "So how have you been Yukari?". Yukari smiled ad looked at Fuuka "I've been good...Well..except for the fact that i almost got raped in an alley" Yukari said this shocked Fuuka, Yukari noticed Fuuka's shocked expression and decided to explain what had happened

* * *

Meanwhile at the Police HQ

"...And so that ends our meeting good day" The police chief said and the officers left...All except for one . "Ah Naoto good to see you are here today...Do you have the updated details of the case?". Naoto nodded and handed him a file that read "Apathy Syndrome" "Sir! There have been numerous cases of this now and we are sill currently looking for the dealers!" Naoto said with seriousness in her voice.

"Aw it looks like i was late for the meeting" A voice said, Naoto and the chief looked at the door only to see a blue haired teen wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. "Hello Minato-kun" Naoto said as she returned her gaze to the file that the chief was looking at. "Over 200 victims..." The chief said in shock as he closed the file, Minato sighed and looked at Naoto "Please Naoto could you and Minato leave?". Minato and Naoto did as they were told and left the meeting room.

"So...How's Minako?" Naoto asked as they were walking down the hall, Minato looked down in sadness..."The doctors say that her condition is getting worse...I'm going to visit her after i leave here.." Minato said as he and Naoto walked outside of the Police Headquarters "Oh right um...I also have a new roommate..Yukari Takeba is her name."

Naoto looked at him for a quick second and then she understood why she was there "Let me guess that was the girl in pink that was going to be rapped...and before you ask...Someone had called the police and informed us but when we got there a blue haired hero had saved the girl i pink" Naoto said while she looked at Minato who chuckled

"Yeah it was me...Anyway this is my stop." Minato said as he started to walk into the hospital but was stopped by Naoto..."Hey Minato...It's not your fault you know" She said. Minato stopped dead in his tracks when she said that the thought of someone saying that to him made him remember that night.

* * *

_Flashback 2 years ago August 4 2010 _

_It was 9:56 PM and Minato was riding his motorcycle to a nearby warehouse along with 10 Police vehicles. After they got there Minato got off of his motorcycle and rushed inside "Should we follow him?" An officer asked but he got no answer..._

_Inside of the warehouse Minato walked into the middle of the warehouse looking around frantically until he saw a figure in a chair tied up "MINAKO!" He shouted as he rushed towards her but was hit in the head before he could get to her..."Hehehehe! Sweet dreams Cop!" A male thug said as Minato's vision was fading..._

_Seconds turned into Minutes...Minato started to wake up...But not to a ordinary warehouse "...What's that smell..ACK! I can't...Really breath...!?" Minato opened his eyes fully only to see that the Warehouse was on fire! He got up and looked around for Minako "Minako! Are you okay!? If you are say something!" Minato yelled..He walked around the warehouse or he tried to at least.. Then he saw an auburn haired woman "Oh god Minako!" He said as he picked up his sister and rushed over to the exit...As to opened the exit doors the police had their guns ready "Don't shoot!" He yelled as he carried Minako to a ambulance tat had came just in case._

_After Minako was on the ambulance Minato had fainted..._

_The next day Minato had woken up in a hospital bed he looked to his left only to see Naoto sitting there with a look of sadness on her face "Naoto...Wheres Minako is she alright!?" Minato asked as he tried to sit up but was stopped by Naoto. "No...Shes not...The doctors looked her over and..."Naoto paused which made Minato angry. "And what!? Damn it Naoto tell me!" Minato demanded._

_"Shes in a Coma okay!" Naoto said as she got up. Minato was at a lost for words...Then all of the sudden Minato got up from his bed still feeling pain all over his body "Naoto...Take me to her...Please" Minato said as he walked towards the door. Naoto looked at Minato she was not sure what to do at that point "S-sure" She said as she helped Minato walk towards Minakos room.._

_When Naoto and Minato made it to the room Minato was angered to see that they could not go in because the doctors were running tests on her "...Damn it..." Minato said as he fell to the floor which shocked Naoto, she was going to help him up until "this..Is my fault...I put her in danger...I...I'm a faliure!". the sight shocked Naoto as Minato started to punch the floor and cry, That's when the doctors had seen this and Minato went into a rage "LET ME SEE HER!" He shouted at the top of his lungs he started to put up a fight against them...Naoto just watched at the sight of her longtime friend struggling to see his comatose sister..._

* * *

Present time With Yukari and Fuuka

"Man i'm beat!" Fuuka said as she carried the last bit of groceries inside of the house, Yukari smiled at this "Thank you Fuuka..Hmm i wonder where Minato is?" Yukari asked. Fuuka looked at today's date "Oh...I know where he is...Poor Minato-kun" Fuuka said as she sat down. This made Yukari look at Fuuka "Um what happened?" She asked as she too sat down, Fuuka sighed and looked at the newspaper "You know that Minato-kun's sister is in the hospital and that he is an undercover cop right?" Fuuka asked, this shocked Yukari "No i did not know this!" Yukari said in a shocked tone of voice.

"Well she is...It was 2 years ago today Minato was on patrol when he heard that his sister Minako was kidnapped..Minato rushed to the scene and found his sister but the warehouse burst into flames!. Minato managed to get Minako out of the warehouse..But at a price" Fuuka said as she looked down "Minako...Is in a coma". Yukari's eyes widen in both shock, and sadness...Just then the door opened and in came Minato "...Hey..." he said as he walked in.

"Well i have to go nice seeing you again Yukari!" Fuuka said as she left...After that Yukari went over to Minato who was sitting on the couch "...Minato...Fuuka told e about what you do and what happened on this exact date" Yukari said as she stood behind the couch and behind Minato.

"..." Minato was silent, but then all of the sudden Yukari wrapped her arm around Minato's neck and hugged him "I'm...I'm sorry about Minako..." Yukari said as she hugged him. Minato felt something inside of himself a sudden warmth that he never felt before "...It's not your fault...It was mine.." Minato said as Yukari walked over to the couch and sat next to him...

"Are you tired?" Yukari asked, Minato nodded "Okay here you lay down and rest your head on my lap if you want to" Yukari said while blushing. Minato nodded and rested his head on her lap then Yukari started to pat his head while running her fingers through his hair _"Minato...I think i'll stay by your side for a while longer" Yukari thought to herself_

* * *

Please Review


	3. Keeping Secrets

A/N: I'm sorry for the lack of chapter updates school is a huge part of why i wasn't on for a long time and other stuff as well but i thought i would finish up this chapter for you all so enjoy!

Persona 3&4 doesn't belong to me it belongs to Atlus i only own this story!

* * *

Keeping Secrets

A few days later Minato and Naoto had been surveying the areas for the drug dealers...When they had searched half of where the victims of the drugs were found they decided to call it quits for now until more incidents were found. As Minato headed back to is house he heard a scream coming from behind him he quickly turned around to see where the scream had came from but right when he turned around a teen with white hair, a red vest with a long sleeved white shirt under it, Black gloves and brown pants was standing over a man who had a women's purse in his hand.

"Man...You got so far didn't did you?" The teen asked sarcastically as a nearby police officer arrested the purse snatcher, After the police officer and the snatcher left Minato walked up to the the teen.

"So stopping purse snatchers now huh Akihiko?" Minato asked, the teen turned around to face Minato with a sigh and a face of annoyance "Don't worry i'm not here to ask you to come back to the force or anything".

"Good" Akihiko said with a smile. The two walked over to a nearby restaurant to sit and talk for awhile.

"So..How have you been Minato? I heard you have a girl staying at your house" Akihiko said while eating ramen. Minato smiled and nodded

"Yes her name is Yukari Takeba" Minato said as he drank his coffee..."Do you still work for miss Kirijo?." Akihiko looked at him for a minute and smiled

"Yes i do..Why?" Akihiko asked..Then Minato sighed, Akihiko then knew what Minato was talking about "This is about the explosion isn't it?"

"Yes...Yukari's dad was a researcher and..." Minato stopped and Akihiko understood why and decided to change the subject..Akihiko and Minato talked for what seemed like an hour until Minato got a text from Naoto it read:

_"Minato i think i found a lead! There was deal going on behind this women's house..I already checked the place and sent out people to look a guy in a red shirt with a blue emblem, blue jeans and red and black shoes the person is a male. we'll start the search tomorrow okay" - Naoto_

Minato nodded and when he was about to leave Akihiko got up "I gotta go..Mitsuru would be mad if i didn't come and visit" Akihiko said as he got up and left

* * *

Meanwhile with Fuuka, Yukari and Junpei

The three had been working all day...They had been trying to redo Minato's room but still weren't finished after awhile they stopped and decided to call it quits for now

"..Okay so i heard how Junpei and Minato had met but how did you meet him Fuuka?" Yukari asked as she started to wash some of the dishes.

Fuuka looked at Yukari and she smiled "Well...I was at a super market when i was still into cooking... I was about to get a book on recipes when he had gotten there before me..He was about to leave until he saw me" Fuuka said

Junpei sat down at this point "And then?" Junpei asked

"Then he asked me if he wanted the book and i said yes, he gave it to me and we started to talk to each other for awhile, the next day i go to the police station for information gathering and i met him again" She finished

The all of the sudden the door bell rang "I'll get it" Junpei said as he got up and opened the door. when he opened it there was a young girl with short blue hair, gray eyes, and slightly tanned skin at the door "Oh! Naoto! What brings you here" He asked as the girl walked inside

"I just thought i should stop by to vist you all...?" she said, then he looked at Yukari "You must be Yukari Takeba..Minato has told me a lot about you" Naoto said

Yukari looks at Naoto for a second and shook her hand "Nice to meet you Naoto" Yukari said while shaking her hand, Naoto smiles

Just then the door opens again and in comes Minato "I'm back...Oh! Naoto what are you doing here?" Minato asked as he sat down

"I just wanted to stop by and say hello" She said "I need to leave now that i think about it i forgot to report back to the chief"

She went to the door and opened it "Alright see ya later" she said as she left.

Fuuka looked at the clock "Oh my! i need to go too!" She said as she got her stuff together

Junpei sighed "Well same here see ya tomorrow" He said as he and Fuuka left

Then it was just Minato and Yukari

"Um..Minato your room is well-" She was cutt off by him

"I know Junpei called awhile ago and told me you all were trying to redo it..." Minato said as he got up and walked towards the end of the hall "...But that does mean that i have to sleep with you tonight"

Yukari blushed at this and nodded as she went into her room

* * *

**Minato P.O.V**

I went into my room to get my clothes...It was hard to maneuver around the stuff that was left around the room but i managed to get my long pants and shirt. I changed and put my other clothes on the bed. I exited my room and walk towards Yukari's room until i hear a noise...It sounded like..._"Crying?"_ I asked in my head, I opened the door only to see that Yukari was looking down at a letter and crying.

I entered the room silently until i was able to hear what she was saying "...Getting married...Damn it does she have any idea how this makes me feel! Hell doesn't she think about how dad would've felt!" She yelled.

I couldn't stand there any longer "Yukari-chan" I said, She immediately turned around to look at me...I could see the sadness and pain in her eyes. I walked over and sat next to her "I would ask if you were okay...But i think that is easy to answer" I said while putting my hand on her shoulder but as soon as i did that she lunged at me...Then the next thing i knew her face was on my chest and i could still hear her crying.

"Shh...Calm down now i'm here for you..." I said as i rubbed her head gently, she then looked up at me with a sad smile.

"T-thank you Minato-kun" She said. I thought she would have let go of me after that but...She did not..I mean i'm not complaining but...

"Uh so...Where am i sleeping?" I asked, this made her chuckle

"In the bed" She answered

"Huh? But where are you sleeping?" I asked, she laughed

"I'm also sleeping in the bed" she answered

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Minato was blushing at Yukari's answer "O-oh really?" Minato asked, Yukari nodded

"Yes and don't worry...I won't bite" She said as she leaned in and kissed Minato on the cheek, this made Minato blush even more..This made Yukari laughed "I'm kidding"

Yukari got into the bed and turned around slightly "Well?" She asked. Minato was still abit in shock at what happened but he turned and started to get into the bed

As he laid down in the bed next to Yukari, Minato began to think _"Should i tell her about Mitsuru?..I mean her father did die because of that Incident...I should tell her but...I just don't know..." He thought to himself as he closed his eyes_

* * *

Please Review


	4. Relationship

I do not own Pesona 3 & 4 they are owned by Atlus..All i own is the Story

(A/N): First lemon is in this chapter!

* * *

Relationship

It was 12:00 midnight and Minato had woken up to the sound of the door opening. He sat up and looked to his right to see that Yukari had already woken up before him to probably use the bathroom "Ugh...What time is it?...!" He asked, he looked to his right and saw the clock "..Damn i never wake up this early.."

Just then the door opened and Yukari walked in in her pink pajamas. She looked over at Minato who was now awake "Oh! I'm sorry did i wake you up?" She asked, Minato nodded his head and smiled.

"Yeah but that's okay" He said, Yukari sat next to him.

"Oh well...Since your awake can i ask you a question?" She asked, Minato nodded "Well...Um..It's kinda embarrassing but.."She started to blush "Have you ever been in a relationship before?"

Minato looked at her with widen eyes "W-what!?" He asked in shock, this made Yukari look down in embarrassment "What made you want to ask me that question?"

"W-well...There's this guy who i think i have a soft spot for...He's really kind and he's helped me out a lot..That and there's a mysterious atmosphere around him..." She said avoiding eye contact.

Minato was very confused "Who-" Before he could finish his sentence the door bell rang "Ugh..Who could it be at this hour?" he said as he walked to the front door

When Minato made it to the door he looked though the peephole to see who it was..It was a tall teen who had relatively simple clothing, consisting mainly of A beanie which had unkempt brown hair worn perpetually under it, a maroon peacoat, black pants, and brown shoes.

Minato sighed and opened the door "Why in the the world are you here knocking on my door at midnight Shinjiro?" Minato asked the tall teen.

Shinjiro smirked" Because i can" He answered as he walked in and sat on the couch. Minato closed the door and went into the kitchen and poured Shinjiro a glass of soda. Just then Yukari came in the living room not noticing Shinjiro who turned on the tv and was watching the news

"Who was it Minato?" Yukari asked. Minato pointed at the couch and Yukari turned around to see Shinjiro sitting there "O-oh!"

"Yukari this is Shinjiro Aragaki he's an friend of mine" Minato said as he walked over and gave Shinjiro the drink.

"Hello" Yukari said.

"Sup" Shinjiro replied as he took the drink and began drinking.

"So...Abut what you were saying Yukari..." Minato began, Yukari turned to look at him.

"Hehe can't tell you!" She said while blushing, Minato sighed in annoyance as Yukari walked into her room.

Shinjiro looked at Minato who was now looking at the hallway and mumbling something "What's up with you two?" He asked in a confused tone as he drank his soda.

Minato looked at Shinjiro and sighed again "She gave me a riddle to solve...She asked me if i had ever been in a relationship..She then described the guy she liked.."Minato started explaining.

"She said there's this guy who she think's she has a soft spot for" Shinjiro nodded. "Then she said that he's really kind and he helped her out a that there's a mysterious atmosphere around him." Minato finished explaining

Shinjiro laughed at this "Man you are the smartest person i know and you can't figure this shit out!?" He said as he laughed, This made Minato confused.

"What?" He asked, Shinjiro stopped laughing and looked at him

"Who has been helping her from day one?" He asked, Minato pointed at himself "Alright...Who has been kind to her?..And don't say Junpei" He said, Minato pointed at himself again. "Good and-" Shinjiro was cut off by Minato.

"...I can already see where this is going and i'm not believing you.." He said in a low voice, Shinjiro sighed.

"Oh really? That's not what i heard from Fuuka..." He said as he looked at the television. Minato looked at him with a shocked expression.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked in a serious tone

"Fuuka and Aki visited me the other day but Aki left early...So Fuuka started to tell me about Yukari and she spilled the beans by accident" Shinjiro said as he looked at the clock which said 2:45 "Damn well i should leave now...Oh and uh here"

Shinjiro gave Minato a pocket watch and sadly smiled "...Give it to Minako...Please" He asked in a sad tone.

Minato looked into his eyes and saw the pain and suffering in them "I will...And thank you" He said as Shinjiro left the house.

Minato put the pocket watch in Minako's room, then went into Yukari's room only to find that she was looking at a video...Minato smiled at the sight of it _"Heh...I remember this..."_

* * *

_On the video was a mall blue haired boy and his auburn haired sister "Mommy! Daddy! Nichan is being mean again! The auburn hair girl yelled_

_"Am not!" The little blue haired boy yelled_

_"Are to!" The girl said_

_"Am not!" The boy said_

_A older women who was around her thirties came in and looked at the two "Alright you two that's enough!" The women yelled, The two stopped and looked at the women. "Minato...What did i tell you about being mean to your sister?" The women asked_

_"Not to do it..." Minato said in a sad yet childish tone. The women smiled and looked at the little girl._

_"And Minako what did i tell you about bothering your brother so much?" She asked_

_"Not to do it..." The little girl said_

_"Alright then...Now i have to go to work your dad's gonna be here for awhile" She said as she was about to leave_

_Yukari Skipped ahead a bit and found a middle school video of Minato and Minako _

_Minato was sitting next to a girl with blue hair similar to his Yukari could tell that this girl was Naoto but...She couldn't tell who the boy with white hair sitting next to her was..._

_"Oi! Big bro do we have anymore pizza left?" Minako asked, Naoto laughed at this._

_"Yu ate the last piece" Naoto said, the white haired boy looked up from his plate_

_"Sorry cousin i got hungry and ate it...Anyway's cousin Minnie you seem to be more quiet then usual" Yu said_

_Minato glared at Yu "What did i tell you about calling me that!" He said in a angry tone_

_Yu and Naoto were laughing at this point until Minako said something to the camera "Shinji-kun show yourself to the camera!" Minako said as she pointed at the camera._

_"No. Way." Shinjiro had said from behind the camera_

* * *

Yukari giggled at this..It sound like Shinjiro was really mad about something he was wearing..

"Having fun?" Minato had finally spoken up and sat down next to her.

Yukari paused the video and turned to him "Yes i am...Have you figured out my riddle?" She asked, Minato smiled and moved closer to Yukari.

"Yes...I did Yukari-chan." Minato said as he moved closer to her face.

Minato had then kissed her and Yukari had return the kiss as well and the thing they knew they were on the bed. Minato managed to get on top of Yukari and immediately kissed her with great intensity. His hands began to freely explore her body.

Yukari's tongue entered his mouth and she deepened the kiss, pressing her body against his and her hands going around the back of his head. He soon leaned up and cradled her in his arms, straddling her as he ventured from her lips to her neck. She moaned softly.

"Minato-kun…you're so amazing…" she moaned.

Minato planted butterfly kisses down Yukari's neck before he picked a spot to kiss and lick with his tongue. He discovered that particular spot was a sweet spot for her and he didn't ease up with his assault. She moaned more intensely as her hands moved to his back and her nails dug into his shirt.

Yukari soon removed Minato's sleeveless shirt , revealing a rather toned body. Judging from the way he acted everyday, she never expected him to be this toned.

"You workout?" She asked

"Yeah...You can thank my friend Akihiko for making me go through his training sessions..Man were those tough..." He said, Yukari giggled at this.

"You're quite sexy…" she whispered as she blushed

"Speak for yourself beautiful" Minato said

She blushed and he removed her shirt, leaving her clad in a pink lingerie bra. His mouth hung open.

"_W_-_wow shes so beautiful" Minato said in his mind_

"Ok…Yukari you are now officially the most beautiful thing on this planet," He complimented

Before she could respond, his mouth invaded her neck again before he planted butterfly kisses right down to her cleavage. She moaned and her nails dug into his back deeper than before but not enough to actually cause him pain.

She then removed his pants, leaving him only in his black boxers.

Then Minato removed Yukari's pants, revealing the other half of the sexy lingerie.

"You really like the color pink huh?" He asked

"Yeah" Yukari answered

"Yukari…you're just too sexy…am I awake right now? Is this a dream?" He questioned.

She pulled his head down to her, letting her lie down and he leaned over her.

"It's very real…Now come on big boy, show me watcha got," she teased.

"With pleasure," he growled.

He assaulted her cleavage with his tongue and he straddled her, running his hands up and down her legs lightly and slowly. Warm impulses overloaded her body and she swore she was going to pass out from his amazing skill.

He then put his hands on the buckle of the bra but he didn't remove it. His eyes looked into her own. She nodded with another blush on her face and he removed the bra, revealing her rather big endowments. His eyes pasted onto them, they weren't small at all but they weren't big enough to be unattractive to him. He enveloped a nipple with his mouth and his right hand massaged the other breast. She moaned loudly.

"Minato-kun…Oh my god you're so good at this…" She moaned.

He stopped his assault on her breasts after a minute and his mouth slowly moved down to her abdomen. He kissed the waistline of the panties and again looked at her. She was surprised at him; he never made a move without consulting her first. She giggled before she nodded. He removed the panties and he slid back up to her mouth and kissed her again. He broke away before she drew down his boxers.

"You're too perfect…You're not like everyone else" Yukari said

"What do you mean?" He asked

"I mean your not a pervert" She said

"Yeah and i'm not going to start being one either, I'm treating you with the respect you deserve Yukari, you're like a gift from God, you're damn near to being perfect in every way and if someone is being perverted to you, I'll kick their ass," He replied.

She nodded and he positioned himself over her before again looking her in the eyes.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Gimme a minute…" She responded.

To her amazement, he did just that and he passed the test she just put out for him. He put her wishes above his own pleasure and from that moment on, he became the perfect guy.

"Please…be gentle Minato…" She whispered.

He nodded as he slowly entered her. She gave out a sharp moan and she wrapped her arms around his back and braced herself. He continued to go slowly, trying to get her used to the feeling but he could sense intense pain from his actions.

"I'm so sorry Yukari…" He replied.

"It's ok Minato, I'm a virgin so I have to feel this pain sooner or later," she responded

He continued at a slow pace until he couldn't sense anymore pain in her rapid moans. He sped up and her nails dug into his back and she moaned loudly. His hands clung to her waist as he reached as fast a speed as he possibly could.

He finally stopped after several minutes and she took the opportunity to take control. She rolled over and began to ride him. His hands sprawled out on the bed as he panted heavily. Her hands held his and she leaned down to kiss him as she continued. She moaned down his throat before she broke apart and her arms wrapped around his head. He locked his hands on her waist and took control.

"MINATO!" She screamed.

He thrust at a rapid pace until finally; she came and collapsed onto his chest. He was surprised; she did before he did.

"W-Wow..." She said.

She rested her chin on his chest and he responded with an embrace around her.

"We'd better get cleaned up.." She said

"Yeah we should" Minato said as he and Yukari got redressed.

As they cleaned up Yukari was about to go to sleep until

Minato cupped her chin and lifted her head to face passionately kissed her

She melted into the kiss and she got used to it then he broke away

"Let's get some rest Yukari-chan" Minato said as he laid down next to her

"Okay Minato-kun" Yukari said as she turned off the lights and the TV

* * *

Please Review


	5. A Coming Storm

I do not own persona 3 & 4 they are owned by Atlus..All i own is the Story

* * *

A Coming Storm

**Date: October 3rd 2009**

Akihiko was walking up to Minato's house..As he was doing so he heard a faint noise "Huh what is that?" He asked himself..He continued walking when...

"HEY!" Junpei yelled at the top of his lungs from down the street, finally Akihiko stopped and turned around to see him "Jeez i was calling you like five times!"

Akihiko sighed "Well i couldn't hear you okay not my problem..Anyway's did you get a call from Minato too?" Akihiko asked, Junpei nodded and right when he did Fuuka and a girl with long, dark red hair and dark red eyes, wearing a short black peacoat, a white scarf, and white pants, along with black knee-high boots with high heels.

Akihiko and Junpei's eye's widened "MITSURU!?" The two yell in shock

* * *

Meanwhile At Tatsumi Port Hospital

Shinjiro had walked to the hospital after he got back from lunch. He had always visited the hospital for series of reasons injuries, friends inside the hospital, or visiting others when something had happened...But nowadays he visited for only one reason...Minako

He made it to Minako's room and went inside and there she was laying there like sleeping beauty..Shinjiro smiled sadly and sat down next to her "Hey there Minako-chan...I didn't do much today... I had a Hagakure Ramen Special today...Then went came here...So yeah..." Shinjiro said in a softer voice "I...Damn it...I can't take it anymore...Minako please...Please wake up i need you..Without you my life just isn't complete...I..I just feel empty inside without you.."

Shinjiro had started to cry...He couldn't stand it anymore he was very close to Minako..Closer than anyone could imagine and now...He was sitting there next her without hearing her soft and sweet voice..It hurt him..It hurt him very,very much...Then all of the sudden he remembered that dreadful day two years ago...

_"No...I can't think about that now...Not when i'm by her side..." _He said in his mind

* * *

At Minato's house

Minato was finishing up what Yukari and the others were doing in his room "Okay just need to move that and..?" He was about to move the counter back where it was untiil he heard knocking noise

Yukari was in the living room so she walked towards the door and opened it "Hello..Oh Junpei and Fuuka...Um Who are these two? She asked as they came inside

"My name is Akihiko Sanada" He said as he sat down

The girl looked at Yukari before doing anything else "Are you Yukari Takeba?" The red-head asked

Yukari nodded "Yes..So who are you" She asked

"My name is-" Before the girl could finish Minato was out of the room and had seen said girl

"Why are you here!" He shouted, This made Yukari look at him with a confused look

"You know her Minato-kun?" She asked as the red-headed girl sat down.

"Yes and i would really like for her to leave.." Minato said in a concerned voice. Akihiko sighed and got up

"Listen Minato maybe this will be good for them to talk" Akihiko said

"As i was saying" She continued " My name is Mitsuru Kirijo."

Yukari's eye's widened and looked right at Mitsuru with shock "Y-you're a part of the Kirijo family?" She asked

Mitsuru nodded "Yes..The reason i came here today is because of the incident 10 years ago...Here" Mitsuru gave Yukari a DVD that said 'Eiichiro Takeba'

Yukari couldn't stop shaking...She took the DVD from Mitsuru and looked at it "...Heh...I never thought i would be sitting here right in front of you.." Yukari said as she looked at Mitsuru

"I'm very sorry" Mitsuru said

"I think i should go into my room" Yukari said as she got up and went directly into her room passing Minato like he wasn't even there.

Minato sighed "This day couldn't get any worse" He said

"I hear ya" Junpei said as he sat down

Fuuka looked down the hall "I hope she will be okay..." Fuuka said with a worried tone

* * *

Meanwhile in an abandon alley

A teen walked into the alley with a package and walked to the end of the alley and handed the package and a hand took it

"Well how did i do?" A teen asked as he waited for a response from a shadowy figure

"Yes...Yes well done..Now.." The figure paused and pulled out a gun and shot at the teen "Hmph..." The figure said

The figure walked out of the shadows he was a pale young teen only wearing white pants and no shirt "This is only the beginning...Heh!" He said to himself as he walked off

* * *

Please Review


	6. Authors Note: Tragic News

Authors Note: Tragic News

Hello everyone your probably wondering why i didn't upload a story chapter but instead write this little note..

Well today is a sad day in Newtown, Connecticut ad everywhere in the world...Today 20 children who were between five and 10 years of age , and 6 adults were killed in Sandy Hook Elementary School..I have never ever thought that i would see this on the news when i got home...I mean a Elementary school..My heart right now really goes out to all of the parents who had brought presents for the their children and were hoping to send Christmas with them.

The man who did this is Adam Lanza who first shot his mother Nancy in the face, and then drove to Sandy Hook Elementary School armed with at least two handguns and at least one semi-automatic rifle.

After he had killed the 20 children and 6 adults he turned the gun on himself...

Now i don't know what everyone else is thinking but the question that keeps popping into my head is "What has happened to this country?" I mean there has been so many shooting now like the one at a Colorado Theater during the premier of The Dark Knight Rises then there is the one in Oregon mall..

It's just getting out of control..And honestly i just can't stand to see and/or hear about other people dieing anymore...It's just to much...This kind of stuff makes me worried because my Cousin had a baby girl who is now 2 years old...And now she is pregnant again...It just makes me worried having to think about this kind of thing and it makes me realize That this could happen to her in the future and i really don't want to think that anymore...

One last thing..I have seen Facebook and Twitter posts completely reacting to this in a way people shouldn't..Like this tweet for example "Ugh! The stupid shooting is all over the news and cutting into my Ellen and Justin Bieber!".

Really? So...What i had gathered from reading tweets like that was that some people can be just stupid fucking heartless assholes who rather listen to fucking music than care about children dieing! I mean it amazes me because i never thought people could be so heartless..But people keep proving me wrong

Thank you all for taking the time to read this...

I might not post any story chapters until i an get this off my mind..Although i don't think i can..heck no one can get their minds off of it...


	7. Hatred

I do not own Persona 3 & 4 it belongs to Atlus

* * *

Hatred

"..." The room was silent as Junpei, Akihiko, Mitsuru, Fuuka and Minato sat in the living room.

Just then Yukari walked out of her room and slammed the door which mad Minato and everyone else turn to her "...Uh Are you okay?" Akihiko asked

Minato mentally face palmed himself _"That's not something you ask at a moment like this!" _He said in his head. Yukari got to the living room but past it and went to the door "Hey Yukari where-" Minato was cut off by her voice "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shouted as opened the door and walked outside.

Everyone looked at the door in shock "Well i didn't expect this..." Akihiko said. Just then Akihiko felt something smack him right at the back of his head "OW!" He yelled and turned around to see where the object came from and saw Minato who was glaring at him.

"What did you expect to happen!?" Minato asked in an angry tone. Akihiko sighed and so did Junpei "...Listen I'll go look for her" Minato said as he got up and left the house

* * *

Meanwhile at Naoto's house

"...Dammit!" Naoto yelled as she laid on the couch. The entire day Naoto had looked at the case file for Apathy Syndrome...The person that she had identified before was caught, but he had no links to the crime at all "There has to be something! I won't stop from looking at these files and nothing will get me to stop!"

Just then her house phone and the caller ID said _"Call from Narukami Yu"._

Naoto immediately dropped what she was doing and ran to the phone, she picked it up and answered "H-hello?" she asked

_"Hey! How's my favorite detective?" A voice asked over the phone_

"I'm fine Yu-kun" Naoto said as she blushed. It had been so long since she had heard his voice "So how's everything at Inaba?"

_"Everything is fine...Oh Youske and the others wanted me to tell you that they said hi" Yu said "Also..We're thinking about coming over there to see you and my cousins...Hows Minako doing by the way?"_

Naoto's smile faded "She's still in a coma and Minato blames himself for it" Naoto said, just then her cell phone rang the name on it was 'Arisato Minato'. "Speaking of which..Hold on"

Naoto picked up the cell and answered it "Hello?" she asked

_"Hey um what are you doing right now?" Minato asked in a nevous voice_

"I'm talking to Narukami-kun on my house phone...Why?" Naoto asked

_"Well...Junpei brought the others over and-" He was cut off by Naoto_

"Let me guess...They brought Mitsuru as well" Naoto said as she looked out the window of her house.

_"Yes and now I can't get a hold off her of __her cell phone...So-" Before Minato could finish his sentence Naoto spoke_

"She's in front of my house across the street sitting on a bench" Naoto said, then all she could hear on Minato's end was a ringing noise "...He hung up"

_"Uh...Is everything okay Naoto-chan?" Yu asked Naoto as she blushed from hearing her name from him._

"Er...Kinda...Listen um are you and the others coming tomorrow or..." Naoto paused withing for an answer_  
_

_"Yeah is that okay?" Yu _asked

"Yes..Uh i have to go now okay...I love you" Naoto said

_"I love you too bye" Yu said as he hung up_

Naoto hung up both phones and ran outside, there Yukari was sitting on a bench with her head down. Naoto walked over to her "Hey there." She said as she sat down.

Yukari looked up with red teary eyes "What the hell do you want?.." Yukari asked in a tone of anger. Naoto looked at her and sighed.

"I'm just there to distract you" Naoto answered

Just then Naoto looked up and saw Minato running towards them "I...Finally...Made it..." Minato manged to say between breaths.

Yukari looked away from him "Leave me alone" She said as she got up from the bench and started to walk past Minato.

"No can do" Minato said as he grabbed her arm. This made Yukari turn and glare at him.

"Let go"She said as she tried o break free from his grip.

Minato the pulled Yukari into a hug "..No..I promised I'd stay by your side and I'm not going back on that promise..." He said in a low serious voice "Please...I know your upset but don't be it's -" Minato couldn't finish his sentence because another voice did it for him.

"It's not your fault.." a small voice said which caused everyone to turn around to see who said it.

"Everyone..." Yukari said as the others walked over to her.

"I thought that it would be a good idea for you and Mitsuru to meet each other..But i now realize i made things worse.." Fuuka said in a saddened voice.

Yukari looked at her "..Fuuka don't blame yourself..I shouldn't be mad at you all like this i mean you tried to help me and now all I'm doing is crying about it... I'm such a terrible friend huh.." Yukari said

Mitsuru looked at Yukari "Takeba.. I truly am sorry for what happened to you father" Mitsuru said as she bowed.

Everyone except Yukari was shock at Misuru none of them had seen her bow to anyone before "You shouldn't be..You were never there during the incident..So .." She paused as Minato let her go "Friends?"

Mitsuru smiled and nodded "Friends" She said.

Everyone smiled at the two "Well i think this calls for a celebration!" Junpei yelled.

Everyone nodded "Okay...But i want to do something first." She said as she walked past Minato "Come on Minato-kun."

Minato nodded and followed her "We'll catch up with you later" Minato said as he followed her.

* * *

With Yukari and Minato

Minato followed Yukari until she stopped in front of a park which was almost packed with people dancing to music. Minato quickly got what this meant "Okay come on" He said as he and Yukari held each others hand and walked toward the park.

* * *

Meanwhile

Not to far away a man in a light brown suit, brown hair and glasses was standing with a woman with long brown hair, in a pink jacket with a white shirt underneath and a long black skirt who were both watching Minato and Yukari "See them my lovely Maria-chan?" The man asked, Maria nodded.

"Yeah Jin was right they are together...But why would she not tell me?...I even sent her a letter and she didn't write back! I mean I'm her mother for Pete's sake!" She yelled.

"It's because of that boy...He has become more important than you in her life..Hmph! She has the nerve to call you selfish." The man said, as he looked at Minato "Minato Arisato..That boy has gotten me into so much trouble in the past"

Maria looked at the man '"Well Ikutsuki-kun...I won't have him be an obstacle between me and my daughter!" She yelled as she walked off

Ikutsuki grinned "You can come out now...Takaya" He said as a pale teen walks out from behind a tree. "Well?"

"Everything is going according to plan.." Takaya said as he handed him a box

"It's inside?" Ikutsuki asked

Takaya nodded "Now then...Who is my target for tomorrow?" He asked

Ikutsuki looked at him with a devious grin "Two people... Ken Amada and..." Ikutsuki paused as he handed him a picture of the two victims along with a profile about them "Shinjiro Aragaki.."

Takaya read their profiles and grinned "Oh this is going to be fun!" He said in a voice of excitement.

* * *

Meanwhile Minato's house

"Achoo!" Shinjiro sneezed.

"You okay Shinji?" Akihiko asked as he was passing a drink to Fuuka

"Yeah...I think someone is talking about me...Just hope it's nothing bad" Shinjiro said

* * *

Please Review


	8. Authors note: Poll

Hi everyone it's me again!..Um i know i have been gone for awhile but the reason for this is that i have been thinking for awhile because i have been getting requests and reviews saying that people have been waiting for a long time for new chapters for stories like Grand Line Academy Adventures, Konoha High-school Melody of the Jinchūriki and Melody Of The Warrior.

But then i have people who really want me to continue with Undercover so here is what i'm going to do i am going to put up a poll and have you all decide on which stories i shall focus on. The stories with the highest votes are the ones i shall focus on.

So the story with the highest votes is the one i will focus on and the story with the least votes will be focused on last so basically greatest to least.

I hope this helps and i hope everyone who views my stories votes on the poll.

This message will be going up on the stories that i have listed.

Thank you for your time.


	9. Awakening and Conspiracy Part One

I do not own Persona 3 & 4 they both belong to Atlus

A/N: So far Undercover is leading in the poll so this will be updated today

* * *

Awakening and Conspiracy Part One

**October 4th 2009**

**8:09 PM**

At the police station

It was a boring day at the Police station as the day was winding down most of the officers had left to catch the big game that was going on..Well all except...

"...And how is this supposed to help?" Naoto asked as she spoke with two other police women

"Well..From what i heard there where more victims at the club then anywhere else" One of them said

Naoto thought about it for a while the victims of the Apathay Syndrome where showing up at the club more than anywhere else from what she had gathered..However her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice "Naoto-chan!" The male voice called.

Naoto turned around and her eye's widened "Yu-Kun!" She said in excitement as she ran over to him and hugged him _"So warm..." She said in her mind_

Yu smiled at Naoto and patted her head "It's nice to see you too" Yu said "So...Where is my cousin?"

Naoto had to think for a sec.."Er...I have no clue he probably left early so i guess he's with his girlfriend" Naoto said, Yu's eye's widened at what she had just said

"Girlfriend?" Yu asked in amazement which caused Naoto to laugh at his reaction.

"Yeah her name is Yukari Takeba" Naoto said, but then Yu's amazement turned into a look of concern "What?"

"Well..." Yu began.

* * *

At Minato's house

**8:49 PM**

Yukari was laying in her bed asleep when she heard the sound of a door opening "I'm back!" She heard Minato yell.

Yukari smiled as she got up from her bed and went to living room "Welcome back Minato-kun how was work?" Yukari asked as she hugged Minato from behind.

"It was good but not as good as spending time with my favorite women in the world" Minato said. Then Minato kissed Yukari on her lips which made he moan softly.

However their moment was ruined as the house phone started to ring "Damn.." Yukari said, Minato laughed as he answered the phone.

"Hello?" Minato said but what he was not expecting was the sound of gunshots.

"Who is this and what's going on?" Minato asked

Yukari was starting to worry "Minato's what's-" Before she coulld even get another word out Minato grabbed his gear and rushed for the door

"I have to go Shinjiro's been shot!" Minato yelled as he dashed out of the door leaving Yukari in complete shock.

* * *

Meanwhiile at the hospital

**9:09 PM**

"Are you sure?" A nurse was talking to two another nurse as they watched over the unconscious Minako

"Yes i heard that they were both trying to have him killed...?" The other nurse said but just then she noticed something in the corner of her eye as she turned her head towards Minako

"What's wrong?" The other nurse asked.

"Did...Did she just move?" The other nurse asked

That's when they took a closer look and...Minako started to move her arm

"G-get the doctor she's waking up!" One of them said as the other ran to get one of the doctors.

"..Ugh..Wha.." Minako said as she opened her eyes and started to get up "Where am i?"

"Hey easy now you can't just get up like this!" Te nurse said as she tried to keep Minako in the bed.

Minako sighed at this and looked on the counter next to her and saw a small pocketwatch _"That's!" _

"Shinji..." Minako said as tears were coming from her eyes "Why do i have the strangest feeling that something bad has happened to you..Please be alright..Please" Minako begged

* * *

On the bottom floor of the hospital

"Quick we need to get him into an ER room and fast!" A Doctor yelled as he and others rushed Shijiro into the hospital

Minato followed close behind cursing under his breath _"Man..Minko's going to kill me if.."_ Minato said in his mind

As Minato paced back and forth he started to think _"My only lead was that Amada kid and the cheif pulled him in for questioning...Damn IT!" Minato's mind was in a frenzy until he heard a voice_

"Brother!" The voice yelled. Minato's eye's widened as he turned around to face the owner of the voice.

"...Minako?" Minato asked in disbelief.

Minako smiled "Yeah...Bro um has something happened?" Minako asked

Minato sighed heavily "well it's a long story which we'll have to wait awhile for a clear answer...But Aragaki-san was..Shot" Minato said

The look on Minako's face was one that Minato wished he would never se again when she had woken up..The look of despair and sadness.

* * *

Please review


	10. Awakening and Conspiracy Part Two

I do not own Pesona 3&4 they both belong to Atlus

* * *

Awakening and Conspiracy Part Two

Minato helped Minako walk over to a nearby bench so the two could sit down "Hey now don't cry...Shinji is tough so there could still be a chance that he could survive the bullet wounds." Minako said as he tried to calm Minako down but it was not working.

"Minato!" Minato heard three voices yell. He turned to see Fuuka, Junpei and Yukari running towards him and Minako.

"Hey we heard what happened and-" Junpei was about to finish his sentence when he saw Minako awake and crying "Minako-chan!"

Fuuka and Yukari immediately turned their attention to the now awakened Minako "Oh poor Minako-chan...It's such a sad thing for you to wake up to this.." Fuuka said as she sat next to Minako and put her right hand on her shoulder.

Yukari walked over to Minato and looked at him "You okay?" Yukari asked

Minato sighed and got up "I'm not doing to well...Listen do me a favor and look after Minako for me while I go and see what's going on at the station, I might be able to find some clues on who did this." Minato said.

Yukari nodded "You can count on me" She said asshe sat down next to Minako.

Minato started to walk towards the hospital door when he felt a hand stop him "We're coming to and don't say no because this is our friend we're talking about okay..." Junpei stated.

Minato looked at both Fuuka and Junpei and sighed "Alright let's go." Minato said as he, Fuuka, and Junpei walked out of the hospital.

Yukari looked at Minako "Hey there Minako-chan" Yukari said trying to start a conversation.

Minako looked up at Yukari with her tear driven eyes confused "W-who are you?" Minako asked as she tried to stop crying for awhile to talk to Yukari.

"My name is Yukari Takeba... I'm Minato's-" Yukari was going to finish her sentence when Minako stopped her.

"His girlfriend" Minako said which made Yukari blush

"Yeah...Anyway's your very worried about Shinjiro-Senpai huh?" Yukari asked.

Minako started to cry again "Yeah...He's...He's very special to me and I don't want to lose him" Minako said tears filling her eyes

Yukari put her hand on Minako's shoulder "When I was little me, my mom and my dad lived happily together..." Yukari started making Minako look up at her.

"Then my dad got a job proposal from the Kirijo group so he had to leave us and come here to Iwatodi..But then in 1999 there was an-" Yukari was cut off by Minako.

"The explosion in the facility...Oh my god don't tell me your dad was in there!" Minako said with an even more saddened expression.

Yukari nodded "Yes he was...He had died in the explosion and...Well from that point on my life took a turn for the worst...My mom had changed...She started dating other men..Hell she even lives with one of them. So I packed up my stuff and left.." Yukari said.

Minako looked at Yukari she had just told her personal past to a complete stranger..

"Minako the bottom line is that I know how you feel..But Shinjiro is strong and I know that he wouldn't be able to die without seeing you smile again so have faith in him." Yukari said

Minako looked at her pocket watch _"Shinji...Please stay alive...For me!" _Minako yelled in her mind.

Then all of the sudden a doctor came from the trim that they had taken Shinjiro, Minako immediately ran over to him "Well is he okay?" Minako asked frantically.

The doctor looked at Minako for second and recognized her "Hey aren't you that girl echo was in a coma?" The doctor asked, Minato glared at him which made him take a step back "Well he ain't dead! He's alive but unconscious he might wake up next week...Oh and you can thank this little guy for blocking the bullet"

The doctor pulled out a little black box. Minako quickly grabbed it from his hand and opened it "Oh...My...Gosh..." Minako slowly said.

Yukari was confused for a second until she took a look inside the box "Is...Is that a ring?" Yukari asked in amazement.

"This ring...How did Shinji know...Wait he plan to-" Minako was cut off by a familiar voice

"Yeah he did..it sucks that this had to happen though." The voice said.

Minako spun around only to only to see Minato and Yu standing right in front of her "Welcome back cousin" Yu said.

Minako couldn't help it anymore and she started to cry again but this time the tears were not tears of sadness they were tears of happiness

Yu hugged Minako and smiled. Minato walked over to Yukari "Thanks for taking care of her" He said

Yukari smiled "Don't mention it she's my friend too so I had to help...Anyway's did find anything?" Yukari asked

Minato sighed "No...Not yet...I guess we'll just have to take our time with this one" Minato said as he and Yukari sat down on the bench

"I guess so" Yukari said

* * *

Please review


	11. The Calm Before The Storm

A/N: Hey i'm back guys! Sorry for my long hiatus but there a lot of stuff that i needed to take care of..But i'm back so i will see if ican finish up some of the other chapters that i had for other stories but until then here is a chapter for Undercover!

Persona 3 & 4 and the characters belong to the amazing video game company Atlus. The only thing i own is this story

* * *

The Calm Before The Storm

**October 10th 2009**

**10:00 Am**

"Minato wake up!" The Police Chief yelled.

Minato shot up and looked at him "Ah! Sorry sir." Minato said with a somewhat tired voice.

The chief looked at Minato " you have spent days and nights looking into this shooting" The chief said, Minato nodded "So you know the victim?"

Minato nodded again "Yeah he's a good friend of mine.." Minato said "That and he's my sister's boyfriend"

The chief sighed "I see...Well if you need anything let me know..Oh and call me by my first name please" He said

Minato looked at him and smiled "Alright Hal" Minato said as he got up from his desk.

Hal smiled and left the room, Just then Yukari walked in the room "Hey..."

"Hey Yukari-chan" Minato said as he walked towards her and kissed her on the cheek "How are you?"

"I'm fine but you look like you've been through hell!" Yukari said with a concerned look.

"Well we have who ever shot Shinjiro to thank for that." Minato said as they left the room "Hey Yukari I have a question.."

"What's up." Yukari asked as the two walked through the halls of the Police station.

"Your mother lived in Inaba right?" Minato asked

Yukari came to a complete stop "Minato..Please don't bring her up." Yukari said as she looked away from Minato.

"Yukari look." Minato started "Last night my cousin showed me something and...Look I just need to-"

Yukari looked up to see why Minato had stopped in mid sentence and when she did she could see that Minato wasn't looking at her anymore.. he was looking at something behind her.

"Ah hello Minato-san it's nice to see you again." An older adult voice said

Yukari turned around to look at who was behind her, there was a man who had long wavy brown hair and was wearing a black shirt under a tan suit, tan pant's, and white shoes. However that was not the only person she noticed Next to the man was an all too familiar face for Yukari.

"Mom!?"

"Ikutsuki!?"

Both Minato and Yukari looked at each other in confusion.

"Ah don't be confused Yukari mommy just came to see why you weren't returning her calls." Maria asked.

"The reason why I didn't want to reply is because of you remarrying some idiot!" Yukari yelled in anger.

Ikutsuki sighed "Now that isn't very nice, I mean I'm standing right here"

Minato's eyes widened in anger "What did you just-"

"I will stop you there Minato." Ikutsuki said "I have changed from old habits."

Minato groaned at that "Please spare me the whole i have changed' shit"

Maria glared at Minato "How dare you say that, you little brat!" She yelled.

Yukari was about to say something until a familiar choice came from behind her "Alright that's enough." Naoto said

Everyone now had their attention set on Naoto "Ah miss Shirogane hello it's-" Ikutsuki was cut off before he could get another word out.

"Save it prick, I thought we told you not to go near Minato and keep your distance." Naoto said venomously.

Maria sighed "Let's just leave Hun."

Ikutsuki nodded "Alright bye everyone and have a nice day." He said as they left.

"Well now that is taken care of...What?" Naoto asked.

"You knew he was out of prison and you never told me!?" Minato yelled

Naoto sighed "I wanted to tell you but...I was told not to tell you by the higher-ups"

Minato calmed down after hearing her explanation. He then turned around to look at Yukari only to see that deer head was looking at the ground "Hey want me to take you home?" He asked.

"No it's fine I'll walk." Yukari said as she started to walk.

* * *

Meanwhile at Tatsumi Port Hospital

"Okay wait Yosuke did what?" Minako asked in between laughs

The rest of the Inaba murder investigation team was reunited at Minako's room in the hospital. They all told stories of what had happened to in Inaba while Minako was in a coma as they wore the same high school uniform except for one of them.

"He walked into my room when i was changing!" A girl with light brown, bowl-shaped hair and brown eyes said while pointing at a boy with unkempt mahogany hair, and brown eyes.

The girl wore a Yasogami High uniform with a light green, high collared athletic jacket adorned with several buttons and underneath her mini skirt were short black leggings

"Hey i said it was an accident Chie!' Yosuke shouted which made everyone laugh.

Yosuke wore the same high school uniform along with va white V-neck with long sleeves and a pair of red headphones.

"So Minako when are getting out of here?"Another girl with long, straight black hair, a red hairband, and gray eyes said. She wore a red sweater over her highschool uniform and black opaque pantyhose

Minako smiled at the girl "Today Yukiko" She replied.

Everyone smiled "Well i think we should tell Minato about this!" A teen boy with bleached-blonde swept-back crew cut, grey eyes, with a scar above his left eye, many piercings, metal jewelry, and wears a black sweater with a skull-and-crossbones design on it.

"Kanji is right Minato needs to know about this!" A short teenager with reddish-brown hair tied in two pigtails, brown eyes and tanned skin had said

"Yeah i'll call him now" Yu said

Minako smiled but her mind was still conflicted with the fact that Shinjiro hasn't woken up yet _"...I hope he'll wake up soon" _She said in her mind

* * *

Meanwhile at an unknown location

"Hmph!"Takaya grunted as he shot at a moving target.

As Takaya practiced his shooting a teen with short dark shaded blue hair (with the right side being slicked back) and dark blue eyes,wears a green jacket with black straps with two dis-attached sleeves that are attached with one black strap, navy blue pants with three of each black straps holding a black square pocket, and black shoes.

"Takaya" He said, Takaya turned to look at the teen.

"What is it Jin?" Takaya said as he stopped shooting and turned to him.

" Ikutsuki want's to know where Chidori is yet i can't find her." Jin said as he sat on the nearby chair.

Takaya smiled wickedly "She went to visit our other candidate." Takaya said

Jin looked at Takaya in confusion but then his expression changed "Ah you mean that Toru Adachi guy right?" Jin asked in conformation.

Takaya nodded at this and sat down next to Jin "It's almost time to make our next move so get the equipment that you need soon okay"

"I will Takaya, plus Minato doesn't even know what's happening so we still have the upper hand" Jin said as he and Takaya got up from their chairs and walked out of the room.

* * *

Please Review

A/N: Hey i'm back guys! Sorry for my long hiatus but there a lot of stuff that i needed to take care of..But i'm back so i will see if i can finish up some of the other chapters that i had for other stories but until then here is a chapter of this story.


	12. authors note

Authors note: July 4th

Hey guys I just decided to leave this note to say Happy Independence Day! Right now I'm not at my house. I'm at Atlantic City and I won't be leaving until tomorrow so yeah..But I will have some chapters out tomorrow at some time..i know I've said this before but I will! So yeah..


End file.
